Four Girls,Four Houses
by pheonix99
Summary: There were four girl's who were best friends , they had a group called "amazing jewls" they will always be friends but what will happen when they go to Hogwarts and are all put in different houses will there friendship survive it read to find out. set in the marauder's six year when voldermort has just risen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone hope you like my new story ill update often each chapter will be one of the four girl's pov's.**

**Lila's pov**

Lila's eyes snapped open as a large official looking brown owl snapped its beak on her window.

She rubbed her bleary eyes; she was very tired as she had only had two hours sleep.

She had only had two hours sleep as this was the day she would see if she had made Hogwarts like her mother.

She got up and grabbed the window pulling it open making the poor owl jump back in fear.

He grabbed the letter and as soon as the letter was off the owl it was off leaving the hyper Lila behind her.

She tore at the envelope and grabbed the letter and read, while jumping with excitement.

The letter read.

Mrs L Bradly

The attic room

Godric's Hollow

Cattermore

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Bradly,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Lira finished reading the letter here head swimming with her fantasies about Hogwarts.

She hoped her 3 best friends had all got into Hogwarts two.

Her four best friends were Amy Jives, Amy had shoulder length blond hair, she wasn't very tall and she had piercing blue eyes, she was extremely clever and always worked hard, she was a half blood.

There was also Christina Tower, she had very long shiny black hair, and beautiful green eyes, she was cunning and sneaky but also a totally great friend.

Then there was Jenny Miller she had medium length fiery red hair, hazel eyes and she was average in size, Jenny had that wow factor and was licked by everyone , she was super funny, amazingly brave and would always stick up for her friends and she was a pureblood .

Then there was Lila she had long brown hair a very freckly face, she was quite small and was always very kind and considerate of her friends, she was a half-blood.

They made up "Amazing Jewels," which was there group of pranksters.

They had different nicknames for their favorite jewels, Jenny was ruby, and Amy was sapphire Christina was emerald and lira was diamond.

Lira ran and scribbled out three letters for her three friends in her favorite yellow ink asking if they had two made Hogwarts she then grabbed the family owl "Katy" and sent her with the letter into the early morning.

"What's all this noise?" asked her mother holding her baby brother Max in her arms as she entered into lira's small room.

"I GOT HOGWARTS!" lira screamed running over to her mother and grinning from ear to ear.

**Hi guys I hope u licked the chapter next 1 will be out soon in Christina's pov .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone hope you like the new chapter, I'll update soon thank you for your reviews**.** I know I said next chapter would be Christina's pov but its jenny's so sorry.**

Jenny Miller had been staring at the open widow all night.

There were bags under her eyes as she had barley gotten any sleep the last three nights, everything was quiet and peaceful until four owl's came zooming towards her window.

Each owl had a letter attached to its leg she recognised three of the owls as the owls of her three best friends but there was one she didn't recognise.

She jumped up excitedly and snatched the letter of the one owl she didn't recognise first.

She could feel the excitement build up inside her as she saw a wax seal with the Hogwarts crest on.

She tore open the letter and read through it hurriedly.

After she'd finished the letter she felt giddy with excitement she was going to Hogwarts.

She had to know if her friends had also received there acceptance letters so she grabbed the other three letters then left the owls to have some of her own owl, Rover's water.

The first letter read.

_Hi ruby_

_I GOT HOGWART'S, this is sooooooooooo amazing I can't wait to go please tell me you're going to , I can't wait to learn all the new stuff, I wonder what books we'll need? _

_Owl me as and tell me if you got in straight away, as soon as you get this letter._

_Love Sapphire xxx_

Jenny looked at the letter smiling, trust Amy to bring work into her excitement; she noted just before she grabbed the second letter that it was written in Amy's favourite sapphire blue ink.

Tearing open the next letter she read.

**Hey Rube's**

**GUES WHO JUST GOT TO HOGWARTS, it's me you dolt.**

**I am so excited please tell me you got in I am so excited, oops already said that oh well.**

**The food sounds Amazing!**

**OWL ME AND TELL ME IF YOU GOT IN.**

**Love Diamond.**

**P.S. we'll always be bff's**

Jenny felt her excitement build up, two of her friends were going to Hogwarts, she loved how they had there nicknames, and the different colour ink.

Trust Lila to be excited about food, she thought to herself as she looked over her friends letter.

She could tell on each letter exactly who had written them, not only by their handwriting, were Lila's was very clear and Amy's was a beautiful script, but how there personality's shone through such a simple letter.

She grabbed the third letter and read.

_Hi Ruby_

_How are you on this fine, cut the stupid talk I GOT HOGWARTS!._

_Please say you got in to we could sneak about and find all the secrets of that place, my twin sisters have been there 4 years and they say no one's discovered the secrets of that place._

_Owl me and tell me if u got in._

_We could meet up in diagonally; this will be so much fun._

_Love emerald your bff xxxx_

Jenny stared at the letters they had all made it wasting no more time she grabbed three pieces of parchment from her bedside cabinet and some ink, she lade them down and scribbled.

**Hi Emerald, Diamond and Sapphire**

**I'm so pleased you guys got Hogwarts's; I did to I GOT HOGWARTS.**

**Sorry my handwritings so messy but you should've got used to it after ten years.**

**I like the idea of diagonally so shall we say 10.30am on Saturday.**

**I can't believe we aren't allowed Brooms that's so unfair but I'll see you then.**

**Yours amazing diamondly Ruby (The awesome, amazing, sorry ill stop now) xxx**

Jenny then sent the letter out into the night on the leg of owl.

She absolutely couldn't wake for Saturday.

Grinning from ear to ear she ran to tell her mum, dad and big sister Caitlin all about Hogwarts.

Caitlin already went to Hogwarts and was a third year Ravenclaw, jenny sighed she thought Gryffindor sounded best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys hope u like it.**

Christina's POV

Christina was standing at the entrance to diagonally waiting for her three best friends to arrive.

She suddenly felt someone run into her and hug her tightly.

"Hi Ruby," Christina grinned hugging Jenny.

"OMG, it's so great to see you I can't believe we both got Hogwarts the others too," Jenny squealed excitedly.

As though on cue Amy and Lila appeared by their sides.

"Speak of the devil," Chris (I'm calling her Chris as Christina's such a long name) muttered.

"Nice to see you to," Amy said sarcastically.

"I can't believe we all got Hogwarts, this is just so great," Lila said full of excitement.

"I know lets go buy our stuff," Jenny grinned.

They all nodded then they ran into diagonally.

"Where first?" asked Jenny.

"Flourish and Blots," Amy said immediately, she had a great interest of all books.

"Cool," Lila grinned, so they all went to the book shop.

"First years?" asked a shop assistant.

They all nodded so the assistant led them around taking books every often.

After they were done at Flourish and Blots they went to madam Makin's robes for all occasions.

Soon they had been everywhere but the place they wanted to go most.

"Oh my gosh it's time to get our wands," squealed an excited Amy.

"Stop talking and go," Jenny said before she ran off to Olivanders.

The others gave exasperated sighs "she's so impatient," Chris said before running after Jenny the others hot on her heels.

When they got to the wand shop they found Jenny standing outside tapping her foot in a way that told them to hurry up.

"Okay were coming gees you're so impatient," Chris said before hurrying after her into the wand shop, the other two grinned then followed them into the shop.

"Hello, are you four looking for wands today?" inquired the whispery old man that was olivander.

"Yes, can you do me first," Jenny said stepping forward eagerly.

"Very well," Olivander said.

Jenny stepped forward and grabbed the wand he was holding out to her, she gave it a wave and a glass vase by Lila exploded.

Lila shrieked and jumped backwards.

The wand was snatched out of Jenny's hand and after about 15 more explosions, making it snow or water squirting everywhere Jenny finally found her wand it was cherry and unicorn hair 6 ¾ inches.

After half an hour and all the others had got there wands it was finally Chris's turn.

Amy had got 5 ¼ inches dragon heart string.

Lila had gotten 7 ¾ inches phoenix feather.

Chris stepped forward and took a wand but it was instantly tacked away this happened repeatedly until one wand made her fingers tickle and she was smothered in gold light.

"This is the wand for you my dear," Olivander said wrapping the wand up.

"What's its core?" she asked curiously.

"Hum unusual core not very often found Hippogriff feather," was Olivanders reply.

Chris nodded took her wand and they left the shop.

"You guys took ages," complained Jenny.

"Yeah well were shall we go now?" asked Amy.

"Ice cream place," Lila said immediately they all nodded and headed to the ice cream shop.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I hope you like the next chapter!**

**Amy's POV**

Oh my goodness, I'm so nervous and I'm sure you are to.

It's my first day at Hogwarts today.

Ok, so I've been packing and re-packing and it looks like I haven't forgotten anything.

"Amy, it's time to go," Mum called up the spiral stairs.

Eek, I grabbed all my stuff before running down the stairs.

"We're tacking the Floo," Mum said holding a pot of sky blue powder.

"Ok," I replied, before grabbing a handful o the powder, I hopped into the Emerald green flames, "Platform 9 ¾," I yelled before letting the flames suck me up.

I was flying through the network, I kept my eyes clamped shut, I hate the floo.

Oooof, I kept my eyes shut for a moment to relieve myself from the dizziness that had overcome me.

Oooooof, (seriously) I looked up to see Lila.

"Hey, I'm so excited," she shrieked.

"Yeah, me to," I squealed.

There was a whoosh as my parents arrived.

"Are hello, darling, Know the trains about to leave, I love you have a nice year," my mum fussed.

"Bye Mum," I said as I gave her a goodbye hug, before hopping on the train with Lila.

"Let's go find Chris and Jenny," she gushed.

We walked past all the compartments at least three times before we heard "There you guys helooooo, where over here," Jenny called from a near bye compartment.

I heard Lila give a sigh of relief from behind me.

"We were looking for you guys for ages," I complained as we entered the compartment.

"Oh well," Laughed Chris.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Lila asked.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna read.

"Oh, you're such a bookworm," Jemmy laughed in a good natured way.

"Whatever," I laughed before reading twilight.

5 hours later, I tore my eyes away from my book as the whistle screeched and we were there.

**Hope u liked it xoxo**


End file.
